Love, you and me
by espegs22
Summary: Un pequeño relato (el primero que publico) sobre una noche en el loft del afamado escritor de best-sellers Richard Castle. Se dividirá en varias partes, no sé el número exacto. Al principio dije dos, pero visto la idea que he tenido eso cambia. Parte 2 SUBIDA. Se aceptan críticas de cualquier tipo. ¡Que os guste!
1. Chapter 1

La chimenea alumbraba toda la estancia, contagiando a los que allí estaban de un calor bastante confortable en aquellos meses tan fríos de invierno, en los que Nueva York atravesaba una ola de frío y sólo se salía a la calle por lo necesario.

Katherine Beckett, que recientemente había celebrado los tres años que llevaba viviendo con su escritor, Richard Castle, ocupaba uno de los sofás. La detective, estirada, se preocupó de que sus pies quedaran entre cojín y cojín, y su espalda, algo dolorida por la última detención, reposaba sobre dos, o quizás tres, mantas cutres que el autor de best-sellers mundialmente famoso detestaba, y de las cuales no se había deshecho por petición de su madre. Y, mientras su prometida leía uno de sus libros, concretamente el último publicado, él se dedicó a empezar el nuevo superventas (o eso esperaba él que fuera, como todos los anteriores.)

El caso de aquella mañana les había inspirado bastante, pero lo que no les gustó tanto fue cómo fue cometido y por quién. El senador Bracken, quien fuera asesino de Johanna Beckett en 1999, todavía se encontraba en libertad y había decidido dar un toque de atención a la inspectora. Su víctima había sido un niño de unos doce años que ella conocía bastante bien, un antiguo vecino suyo que ella había cuidado al año de haber nacido. Recordaba, con todo detalle, cómo eran aquellos días en los que, para despejarse, se hacía cargo de aquel pequeño bichito que conseguía sacarla de sus casillas a la vez que le sacaba la más profunda de las sonrisas, la más tierna. Kate se prometió a sí misma que le iba a encerrar aquella vez, con cadena perpetua, o incluso con pena de muerte. No sentía ninguna lástima por ese político asesino que se basaba en arrebatar la vida a personas que a ella le importaban.

Y su tranquilidad nocturna mientras leía fue causada porque, al fin, había conseguido su objetivo. El senador estaba en prisión y ella y toda su familia estaba a salvo. Por familia consideraba a Martha, Alexis, Castle, su padre, Espósito, Lanie, y Kevin. No se podía permitir perderlos después de todo lo que le habían ayudado, pero, a la vez, todos ellos eran conscientes de que su prioridad era el escritor que, en tres años, consiguió derribar totalmente su muro protector.

Un golpe sobre la mesa hizo que el escritor alzara la mirada y viera a su futura mujer tratando de recoger el café que se había derramado sobre ésta y sobre unos manuscritos que no tenían importancia. Esbozó una sonrisa e hizo como si nada, mientras la detective reía y buscaba la manera de que la bebida no se extendiera provocando otros problemas como estropear su móvil o la pistola 'láser-tag' que tanto apreciaba Rick. Tardó apenas unos cinco minutos en dejar todo como nuevo, y cuando fue a coger el libro se dio cuenta de que había avanzado hasta más de la mitad. Se había cansado de leer. Y no era porque el libro de Nikki Heat no le gustara, sino que quería hacer otras cosas. Probar nuevas experiencias.

Dejando el libro sobre la estantería que el neoyorquino le había dejado para ella, se levantó y caminó con disimulo hacia él, sentándose en una de sus rodillas y observando, con detenimiento, lo que se mostraba en la pantalla del aparato electrónico que tanto dinero les había dado. Y eso lo pensó en plural, pues ahora compartían sueldos y compartían gastos. Eran como una pequeña familia, y no necesitaban más. La sorpresa de Kate llegó cuando se dio cuenta de que su prometido no estaba escribiendo, sino en una página inmobiliaria.

-¿Y tu libro?

-¿Y tu lectura?

-He preguntado yo antes.

Castle se mordió el libro inferior y arrugó la nariz, cerrando la tapa de su ordenador y provocando que éste se quedara en modo suspensión. Ella, al ver su gesto, le miró interrogante, queriendo entender por qué se había puesto nervioso. Era una de las habilidades que había adquirido con la experiencia de realizar interrogatorios a asesinos y a sospechosos, sabía lo que cualquier persona expresaba con tan sólo una mirada, pero lo que su escritor le transmitía le llegaba diferente, más directamente, sin tener que inquirir en la trama.

-Vamos, Rick, suéltalo.

-He pensado en mudarnos a…

-¿Y mi trabajo? –le cortó, nerviosa.- A ver, tú puedes escribir en cualquier parte del país, y Alexis ya es mayorcita, pero… que no es por ser egoísta, pero no veo razón de peso para que tengamos que mudarnos.

-¿Alguien ha dicho en mudarnos a otra ciudad, Kate?

Touché, el escritor tenía razón.

-Perdón.

-Decía aquí en Nueva York, pero más a las afueras. Y una casa más grande, una individual. Con jardín y piscina. Como la de Los Hamptons, pero no tan grande.

-Richard…

Le puso un dedo en los labios a su musa delicadamente, acariciándolos, y esbozó una sonrisa, para que no hablara.

-No tienes que responder ahora. Sólo piénsatelo.

La detective asintió y se abrazó al cuello de su escritor, dejando varios besos entre éste y la rigidez de su garganta, bajando hasta rozar el cuello de la camiseta azul de pijama que había elegido aquella noche. Uno de sus brazos bajó lentamente hasta donde ésta acababa y la levantó lo justo para colar sus finos y fríos dedos, estremeciendo a su prometido, que esbozó una pícara sonrisa. Aquello no iba a acabar bien. No cuando ella quería probar nuevas experiencias, y estaban al borde de volcarse en una.

Su baile estaba a punto de comenzar.

Castle, que supo lo que se avecinaba, no tardó en lanzar las cosas hacia el otro lado del escritorio y sentarla frente a él, observándola detenidamente. Tenía la camisa medio desabrochada, pero él quería algo más. Sus labios fueron hacia el cuello de Katherine, primero rozando. Un roce suave, lento, con pequeños besos, que acabó con una pequeña abertura de sus labios y una succión que a la policía le había hecho estremecer.

-Te odio.

-Yo también te quiero.

Le levantó la camiseta al escritor, lanzándola por encima de su cabeza y colocándola con habilidad sobre su máquina de escribir. Una sonrisa inocente apareció en su rostro y acercó más a su hombre, abriendo ligeramente las piernas para que él quedara encajado. Nunca habían hecho el amor en su escritorio, y quizás sería una buena experiencia.

Tenía los pelos de punta sólo de pensar en las sensaciones que le transmitiría la mezcla del frío escritorio con las altas temperaturas que desprendían ambos cuerpos excitados. Y le salía reír, era feliz. Al fin, después de tanto tiempo, era plenamente feliz.

Eso quiso mostrar.

Cuando Richard quiso darse cuenta, su prometida tenía los labios en su cuello y sus finos dedos, que a él le parecían los dedos más especiales del mundo, jugaban con sus pezones. Le quería excitar, quería ir lentamente y quería hacerle sufrir. Hacerle sentir tanto placer que aquella noche no se fuera nunca de sus recuerdos. El baile más especial, después de aquella noche de tormenta, estaba a segundos de suceder.

Le miró a los ojos, mordiéndose el labio inferior con una pícara sonrisa. Quería hacerle enloquecer. Quería hacerle disfrutar y quería sacarle de quicio a la vez. Y pensaba conseguirlo.


	2. Chapter 2

Parte 2.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, toda la ropa había desaparecido y ambos estaban desnudos. La temperatura de las nalgas de ella, apoyadas en el escritorio, contrastaba con el frío de la madera, haciéndola estremecer. Y dejó de notarlo, pues pegada al cuerpo de su prometido notó que la movían a la habitación, para después tumbarse en la cama. Aquello no era lo que buscaba esa noche, no buscaba hacer el amor. Buscaba sexo, buscaba placer, disfrutar. Puro placer. Obviamente había amor, pero no. No quería eso. Quería sexo, puro sexo. Animal. Felina.

-No lo hagas romántico, Rick.

-Hm…

-Guíate por tu instinto animal. –le susurró con voz ronca.

Maldita seas, Beckett – pensó el escritor. – Quieres matarme.

Un impulso acompañado de su fuerza y sus ganas de más hicieron que la detective tumbara a Richard sobre la cama, colocándose encima de él, a la altura de su cintura. Sus partes íntimas entraron en contacto, y ambos esbozaron una sonrisa pícara, conscientes de lo que venía a continuación.

Pero, para sorpresa y desilusión, Beckett se levantó de encima y, contoneándose para provocarle, caminó hacia la puerta, cerrándola de un portazo. Y él corrió detrás, pero en el salón no había nadie. Tampoco en el despacho. Vacío, absolutamente vacío. Y él desnudo, con su miembro en plena erección, atrapado entre sus manos para taparlo. Empezó a sudar, cerró los ojos y unos pitidos, bastante molestos, resonaron por todo el loft. Pitidos lejanos que cada vez se hacían más cercanos.

Todo había sido un sueño. Morfeo le había vuelto a traicionar.

_POV RICHARD CASTLE_

El cabreo y las ganas de acabar con todo me impulsaron a estampar el despertador contra el cuadro del león, que se quedó intacto. Era el tercer reloj que rompía en tan solo una semana, pero daba igual. Odiaba que mi subconsciente me traicionara con Beckett y con esos sueños en los que ella se comportaba como una felina. Me levanté, y de camino a la ducha me fui desnudando. Necesitaba una ducha fría y aclarar mis pensamientos.

Ya debajo del agua, reflexioné. La odiaba. Odiaba que hubiera conseguido llegar a mi corazón tan pronto, y odiaba que lo hubiera pisoteado y destrozado tal y como le venía en gana. Odiaba haber sido tan idiota y no haberme dado cuenta de que enamorarme de ella era un completo error. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de verla. No podía dejar de ir a comisaría y ayudar a buscar a quien la disparó, hasta que aquella nueva capitana me quiso echar.

Todo había sucedido después de haber sido disparada por un francotirador en la despedida del capitán Roy Montgomery. Quise salvarla y no pude, quise que esa bala me hubiera dado a mí y ella estuviera totalmente recuperada y trabajando, siendo feliz con aquel cirujano cardiaco al que, obviamente, yo odiaba. Pero no, nada había sido así.

Justo tres meses después de su tiroteo, seguía culpándome y echándola de menos, después de que me hubiera expulsado de su vida diciendo que 'necesitaba tiempo'.

Esa misma tarde tenía una firma de libros. Las ganas eran nulas después de todo, pero me debía a mis fans, y no podía faltar si no quería que Gina me echara cosas en cara, lo que precisamente necesitaba en ese momento, irónicamente hablando.

Una hora firmando.

Dos horas firmando.

-¿A nombre de quién firmo?

-Maddie.

Tres horas.

Tres horas y media.

-Kate… a nombre de Kate.

Y alcé la mirada. El pelo lo tenía algo más largo y parecía totalmente recuperada. Estaba nerviosa, no paraba de cambiar el peso de sus piernas y me miraba fijamente a los ojos. No pude reaccionar, simplemente firmé y le devolví su libro, esperando que detrás hubiera más gente, pero era la última. Suspiré y me levanté, cogiendo el rotulador y mi americana para ir a la trastienda de la librería a por lo que me faltaba para irme a casa.

Después de despedirme de Gina y de los dueños, salí por la puerta de atrás con paso firme. Necesitaba un par de vodkas para olvidar todo, olvidar que ella había vuelto.

-Castle, espera.

-He esperado tres meses y no me has llamado.

-Sé que estás enfadado…

-¡Pues claro que estoy enfadado! – Me giré del todo hacia ella – Te vi morir en aquella ambulancia, ¿lo sabías? ¿Sabes lo que es eso? Ver cómo la vida se escapa de alguien que… de alguien que te importa.

-Te dije que necesitaba tiempo.

-Dijiste unos días…

-Necesitaba más.

-Pues haberlo dicho.

Y me volví a girar, cruzando la calle para ir a aquel parque en el que tantas veces me había desahogado y había pensado en ella. ¿Por qué apareces ahora, Beckett? Estaba intentando olvidarte…


End file.
